<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Made Me End Up With You by Naya_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949145">Magic Made Me End Up With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naya_5/pseuds/Naya_5'>Naya_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mage Himiko Yumeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naya_5/pseuds/Naya_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically magik au, killing game didn't exist, Chiaki is actually alive, Kamakura Project failed but Hajime was still let it hopes peak, and everyone graduated. This is a lot of stuff but take it ig</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm Himiko Yumeno. I used to be a student at Hope's Peak but I graduated last summer. I now work at a cafe but I'm also a magician with real magic. It's the real deal! It's not fake at all. There's also this girl I went that also went to Hopes Peak with me, Tenko she is very protective of me but she's also a good friend. She helps me with my magic shows. Everything I'm experiencing is fun! Until.... a love story bursts out of nowhere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Himiko is awoken by Tenko when her magic show is about to start. Is she tired or can she still perform a good show?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How are you? Terrible because I can't confess my feelings to you.</p><p> </p><p>     "Himiko? Himiko? Wake up the show's about to start!"</p><p>"..."<br/>
There is a yawn that comes from Himiko's mouth.</p><p>"Wha...? Wait the show's about to start?! How could I fall asleep right before the show...? Tenko... hand me my staff so I can use magic to make myself feel awoke..."</p><p>           "Ok Himiko! It's right here..."</p><p>              Tenko hands Himiko her staff carefully </p><p>  After closing her eyes and pointing her staff at herself, Himiko immediately feels energetic!</p><p>           "That's better! Now I don't feel tired at all! Tenko get ready we've got to make everyone smile!"</p><p>            "Ok Himiko! Your magic is always amazing!"</p><p>                With a bit of blush Himiko replies </p><p>                  "Y-yeah it is!" </p><p>                  "L-let's start this show!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Depending on how good this does I may write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>